Blog użytkownika:XDako/Dwie Nocne Furie
'Info:' '-wszyscy wyglądają jak z JWS2' '-maja po 20 lat' '-Drago nie zyje' '-Dagur nie zyje' '-Albreht zaginął' -'dalszy ciag,ten kto czytał ten wie' Nowa Nocna Furia Czkawka nadaremnie szukał jeźdzca dla Whies. Wiedział że Astrid chciała kiedyś nocną furie,lecz ma Wichure ,którą bardzo kocha.Sprawa z jeźdzcem ucichła,narazie.Czkawka postanowił zapytać sie Astrid. -Kochana,mam pytanie...-odezwał sie Czkawka. -Slucham cie.-Powiedziała Astrid dając mum buziaka w policzek. -Pamiętasz jak chciałaś mieć nocną furie? -Tak,ale mam wichure i nie chce jej zmieniać. -Aha no dobrze,to ja już ide spotkamy sie później.-mówiąc to Czkawka dał Astrid buziaka i poszedł. Niemiał nikogo kto mógłby jeźdźć na Whies,więc dalej miał mętlik w głowie.Czkawka rozmyślał na klifie. -Jak tam Czkawka,masz już jeźdzca?-zapytała Val,która akurat tamtędy przechodziła. -Nie,nie wiem kogo dać!-odpowiedział ze smutkiem Czkawka. -A Astrid nie chce? -Nie,woli Wichure! -Czkawka,to ty zdecydujesz czy ma mieć kogoś czy nie,jesteś wodzem,pamietaj o tym. -Pamiętam,to co mam ja na niej jeździć? -A właśnie,a ty nie możesz jej mieć? -Szczerbatek,bedzie zazdrosny,mamo nie niemoge go zaniedbywac! -Nie musisz wystarczy ze sie polubią beda młode i bedzie wiecej nocnych furii -Ale wtedy nie beda juz wiginionym gatunkiem jak wczesniej gdzie byl tylko Szczerbek. -Sluchaj Czkawka,to od ciebie bedzie zalezało czy chcesz miec mlode czy nie. -Wiem,chyba ze jak sie urodza to znajde wyspe i bedzie to wyspa'Nocnych Furi'? -Świetny pomysł! -Ale musisz zobaczyć co potrafi! -A co ze Szerbatkiem? -Nic mu nie bedzie! -Bedzie czuł sie odżucony! -Zajme sie nim,idź! -Dobrze,lece,dziekuje! -Nie ma za co! Czkawka wziął Whies i ją trenował lecz dalej miał w myśli Szczerbatka. Wtem przyszła do niego Astrid. -Super,brawo,niesamowite ty i Szczerbatek wymiatacie! -To nie Szczerbatek,to Whies. -A no tak ma niebieskie oczy,a Szczerbatek zielone. -Jest świetna...-powiedział Czkawka. -No wierze,idziemy? -Nie, kiedy indziej moze,musze z nia poćwiczyć jeszcze troche wybacz mi.-powiedział i dał jej buziaka w policzek. -Oczywiście,innym razem,okej. Przez nastepne 5 dni Czkawka cały czas spędzał z Whies,zapomniał o Astrid i Szczerbatku. -Brawo,szkoda tylko ze nie ćwiczysz tak ze swoim smokiem!-krzykneła do Czkawki, Astrid. -O co ci chodzi? -O to ze ciągle spedzasz czas z tym smokiem,mielismy sie spotkac. -Dobrze zrobie sobie przerwe i mozemy isc -Nie mielismy isc 5 dni temu!!!!!-krzyknela zdenerwowana Astrid. -Ale mozemy isc teraz. -Nie Czkawka nie, najpierw zastanów sie jakiego chcesz miec smoka i czy dalej chcesz ze mna byc! Astrid poleciala w las,a Czkawka zastanawiał sie nad tym co powiedziała mu Astrid. Po treningu Czkawka wrócił do domu. W drzwiach zatrzymała go Val. -Czkawka,musze ci cos bardzo waznego powiedziec!-powiedziala ze smutkiem Valka.. -Co sie stalo mamo? -Chodzi o Szczerbatka... -O co chodzi? -Od 6 dni nie je i nie pije,teskni za toba, idź do niego brakuje mu ciebie. -Dobrze jutro pojde do niego. -To twój smok i nie wybrał cie bez powodu... Nastepnego ranka Czkawka poszedł do akademi po siodło i tarcze. -O patrzcie kto idzie wódz,który zmienił smoka!-powiedzial Śledzik. -Phyy!!-chrząknął Sonczysmark. -Zostawił smoka na śmierć!-krzyknął Mieczyk -Pewnie nie żyje.-odpowiedziala Szpadka. -Dobra,dajcie już spokój,ide do niego teraz. -W pore!-powiedzial Śledzik. Gdy wychodził z areny,zatrzymała go Astrid. -Czkawka,gdzie jestes ten dawny ty!? -Zawsze taki bylem,nic sie nie zmieniłem! -Ty tego nie widzisz ale my tak,byłam właśnie u Szczerbatka nie rusza sie, nie je,nic nie pije,to twoja wina,zostawiłes go dla innego smoka! Czkawka nic nie odpowiadając Astrid poszedł do Szczerbatka. -Czesc Mordko,jak tam u ciebie? Smok nawet nie drgnął. -Szczerbatek... Szczerbatek odwrócił głowe i rzucił sie na Czkawke. -Szczerbatek,przestań!!-krzyczał gdy smok zaczął go atakowac. Czkawka przerażony,zamknął klatke. -Widzisz do czego to doprowadziło?-zapytała rozpaczona Val. -Co mu sie stalo? -No wlasnie to,chcial uciekac przez kraty i cały sie pobijał,chcial opatrzec te rany ale zaczał atakowac wszystkich,którzy chcieli mu pomóc! -Astrid miała racje to moja wina! -Trzebało chociaż spedzić z nim jeden dzień! -Zostawisz mnie na chwile ze Szczerbatkiem? -Tak oczywiscie. -Szczerbatku,jestes moim najlepszym przyjacielem,pamietaj o tym,wybacz ze cie zostawilem. Czkawka wreszcie przejżał na oczy jednak to nic nie pomogło. Nastepnego dnia Szczerbatka już w klatce nie było. 'Szukaj Szerbatka' Czkawka szukał Szerbatka dnie i noce,ale wszystko na marne,jegonigdzie nie było.Szczerbatka nie ma już przeszło dwa miesiące.Czkawka szukał i ciągle wracał z niczym. -Czkawka,nie zamartwiaj sie.-pocieszała go Astrid. -To nie takie łatwe,to moja wina ze uciekł,zaniedbałem go!-powiedział ze smutkiem. -Po częsci to twoja wina. Czkawka spojrzał na nia z podmruzonym okiem. -Masz racje to moja wina! -Czkawka,masz druga nocna furie,Szczerbatek sie znajdzie. -Był moim najlepszym przyjacielem,a ja go odsunołem i to przezemnie zniknął! -Przyleci wiem to!-i pocałowała go.-Musze juz isc trzymaj sie. Czkawka wstał objal Astrid i pocałował. -Dziekuje,za to ze mnie pocieszasz! -Nie ma za co,ale nie siedz tak bo zaczne sie martwic o ciebie! Po dwóch godzinach Czkawkaprzyszedł do Akademi. -O zjawił sie nasz wódz!-odparł Sączysmark. -Łaskawie przyszedł!-powiedział Mieczyk. -Dajcie mu już spokój,owszzem to jego wina ale to nie znaczy ze musimy go tak traktowac.-pocałowała go w policzek i wskoczyła na Wichure. -Dzis pocwiczymy szybkosc naszych smoków!Zaczynamy! -Mieczyk,Szpadka zróbcie podwójny skok i wybuch do tych tarcz! -Sączysmark niech Hakokieł cie złapie podrzuci i samozapłon,zrób wir i zbij te beczki. -Śledzik,ty razem z Sztukamięsa wylejcie lawe na posag,który stoi na środku areny. -Ty Astrid strzel kolacmi w te tarcze! -Szkoda ze nie ma cie tu Mordko!-zamartwiał sie w duszy Czkawka. Po lekcji,Czkawka szedł do domu,po drodze zatrzymała go Astrid,która od tylu objeła go i pocałowała w policzek. -Hej,jak tam,gdzie tak pedzisz? -Do domu. -Czkawka,rozumiem ze sie martwisz,ale ja juz sie dla ciebie nic nie licze? Czkawka objął Astrid. -Liczysz sie ale Szczerbek tak samo! -Nigdzie juz razem nie chodzimy,niegadamy i wogule! -Przepraszam ze cie zaniedbałem,poprawie sie! -Mam taka nadzieje! Czkawka pocałował Astrid i razem z nia poszedł do jego domu. -Chodź do mojego pokoju! -Dobrze,to twoje? -Tak podobaja ci sie? -Bardzo,a to co? -Naszyjnik,znalazłem pod wodą! -Kiedy ty pływałeś? -Ostatnio jak pływaliśmy! -Ale nic mi niemówiłeś! -Tak bo chciałem ci go dać i chyba nadeszła ta chwila! -Czkawka,jest piekny! Astrid położyła Czkawke na łóżku i pocałowała,on odwzajemnił go,ich pocałunek był bardziej namiętny i czuły ze wszystkich ich pocałunków,trwał on kilka minut. -Kocham cie Astrid! -Czkawka...ja ciebie tez! Po tych słowach znów zaczeli sie całowac.Tym pocałunkiem spedzili razem noc.Nastepnego dnia. -Witaj,słonce! -Hej kochany!-i dała mu buziaka. -Juz rano,co dzis robimy? -Nie ma lekcji? -Odwołałem by z toba spedzic wiecej czasu! -Jestes kochany! -Chodź zrobie nam sniadanie. Czkawak i Astrid rozmawiając zjedli i wyszli na dwór.W pewnym momencie przyleciał do nich Śledzik. -Czkawka!,Czkawka!,Czkawka!,Czkawka!-krzyczał aż brakło mu tchu. -Śledzik co sie dzieje? -Sz.....Sz...Sz...Sz..-nie mógł dokończyć. -Śledzik spokojnie,nabierz powietrza i powiec! Śledzik nabrał powietrza. -SZCZERBATEK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Czkawka omal nie zemdlał.Szybko wskoczył na Wichure z Astrid i polecieli za Śledzikiem w strone Szczerbatka.Gdy dolecieli Szczerbatek walczył z innymi smokami.Czkawka podleciał by go odsunąć od nich. -Szczerbatek jestem tu,uspokój sie,Szerbek,prosze! -Wróć do mnie! -To moja wina,błagam wróć do mnie przyjacielu! -Ty jestes jedynym moim najlepszym przyjacielem! -Kocham cie,i nigdy nie zostawie,nigdy obiecuje!! Po tych kilku słowach Szczerbatek ocknął sie i usiadł. -Szczerbatek,przepraszam cie za to,zaniedbałem cie tak jak Astrid. Astrid zmrużyła oczy i przytuliła Wichure. -Wiem źle postąpiłem,przeprosiłem już Astrid,zostałeś ty,przyjacielu,całe dnie cie szukałem w nocy nie spałem myśląc o tobie.Tęskniłem za toba,nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo! -Mam nadzieje ze mi wybacysz.Szczerbatek,pamietasz jak mi ufałeś,jak razem lataliśmy,bawiliśmy sie? Szczerbatek,jakby wybaczył Czkawce i odwrócił głowe. -Wrarararururur(ble,ble,ble) -Duża dzidzia strzela focha? Wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem,z wyjątkiem Czkawki. -Wiem źle postąpiłem,może kiedyś mi wybaczysz,kochany! Czkawka ze spuszczoną głową szedł w strone Astrid gdy nagle Szczerbatek odwrócił sie w jego strone i popchnął do przodu. -Wrarararaarrurururrurur!(Wybaczam,nigdy mnie nie zostawiaj) -Szczerbatek nawet nie wiesz jak sie ciesze,tesknilem,bardzo!!!!!!!!!!!! Czkawka przytulił Szczerbatka i wskoczył na niego. -Wszystko dobrze co sie dobrze kończy-odparł Śledzik. -Dobra Mordko,lecimy! Poszybowali w strone chmur,Astrid wraz ze Śledzikiem. -Nie lecisz z nim?-zapytał zdumiony Śledzik. -Nie,zadługo nie byli razem,nie moge mu go odebrać,zreszta Szczerbatek zawsze bedzie u niego na pierwszy miejscu,a ja na drugim. Czkawka wraz ze Szczerbatkiem pofruneli w strone blękitno-różowych chmur,szybowali pośród fal i wreszcie byli razem.Żadna więź nie rozłączy ich przyjaźń. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania